There exist a number of movable devices for applying a mark onto a surface using an aerosol container as the source of the marking composition. Examples of those devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,821, 4,895,304, 4,943,008, 4,946,104, 5,148,988, 5,368,202, as well as U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/298,418 and 08/622,036. In general, these devices provide for the discharge of the contents of an aerosol container onto a surface using mechanical linkages, whereby the operator of the device does not have to directly actuate the aerosol container to cause discharge of its contents. These devices have found use in a variety of marking and striping applications, e.g., striping parking lots, marking utility lines, construction site marking, ground under repair areas of golf courses, and in landscaping.
Several of the devices have wheels provided thereon, which allow the aerosol container to be discharged while being moved by an operator relative to the surface to be marked. These devices are limited, however, in that they allow only a single solid or dashed line to be applied onto the surface over which the device traverses. The provision during a single traverse of more than one line, or of one or more lines of different colors is, at best, difficult for some devices, and impossible using others. Can-swapping may enable an operator to provide a stripe of alternating colors. However, this is time consuming and will likely result in a non-linear stripe due to unintentional movement of the device. This technique would also not allow one to provide a multi-colored stripe in a single pass, nor a stripe of alternating colors (absent can-swapping). Further, none of these wheeled devices provide one with the ability to apply a mark onto a relatively vertical surface, e.g., a wall or street curb, let alone with the ability to apply a mark onto a wall and floor simultaneously.
Another issue that arises when using aerosol marking containers is the need for agitating the can prior to use. While this can be done manually (by shaking the container), applicant has developed a hands-free agitation device that can be used in conjunction with a marking device. This device is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/766,042 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,214. While the functionality of this device is exceptional, the use of this device requires clearance on the side of the marking device. Further, it is preferred that this agitator be positioned on each side of the marking device, and that aerosol cans of approximately the same weight be placed into both devices while the mark is being applied. If this is not done, the balance of the device may be disturbed, potentially causing a non-linear stripe to be produced.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a movable marking device that allows one to selectively apply one or more marks onto a surface in a single pass, and for a device that further provides for the selective application of marks of different colors onto a surface in a single pass. A further need exists for a movable marking device that allows a relatively vertical object to be marked, while also providing the capability, if desired, of applying a mark onto a horizontal surface during that same pass. In addition, a relatively compact aerosol container agitation device that does not affect the performance of the marking device regardless of the number or relative weight of the containers that are placed therein is needed.